


gardener

by works of yesterday (DreamyRequiem)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, also the au where shadow jumps ship from the ARK plan for Reasons, shadow confuses amy, shadow the chao whisperer au, this is only a one shot tho sorry guys, vanilla is mentioned but has no appearances so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/works%20of%20yesterday
Summary: Once, he would have found the quiet chirping and cheery cries of the chao annoying and obnoxious. In fact the first time he had seen a chao, he had thought it soft and vulnerable. Weak to the world. Except well--he fell for what was likely the very thing that kept them alive.Their adorable, companionable nature.----AU where Shadow drops the ARK plan before all seven emeralds are gathered and runs off.





	gardener

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta`d
> 
> you'll pry older brother to cream!shadow out of my cold dead hands

Once, he would have found the quiet chirping and cheery cries of the chao annoying and obnoxious. In fact the first time he had seen a chao, he had thought it soft and vulnerable. Weak to the world. Except well--he fell for what was likely the very thing that kept them alive.

Their adorable, companionable nature.

Maria would've loved them, Shadow had decided. That alone would've been motivation enough to help the little things, but he had become inordinately fond of them himself. Even if they weren't good for conversation, they all listened. Shadow wasn't sure how much of what he said they actually understood but--Part of him hoped that it wasn't much.

His past wasn't something he thought the chao should be exposed to, for all that he had told some of the older chao in the garden things. Of course, there was no doubt he'd had some sort of influence on the chao in this garden he now lived in. There were more dark chao now than when he had first arrived, almost a month ago.

Of course, there was something else that had come with living in the garden. People nearby apparently came by with their own chao and let them stay there when they were going off somewhere. Because the place was so remote, Shadow had somehow gotten away with claiming to just be a new caretaker.

Never mind the fact that there hadn't been a caretaker in that chao garden ever.

Speaking of people that came by--a small rabbit had appeared, two chao following in her steps. Cream Brea, a tiny and fragile girl who loved her chao. She--and her mother--had somehow become another reason Shadow liked the garden. She...reminded him of Maria.

"Hello, Mr. Shadow!" Cream beamed up at him. "Is it okay if I stay here for a couple hours? Mama said she needed to go somewhere without me for a bit..."

Probably shopping, he thought. Cream always showed up with Vanilla needed to do a lot more shopping than the quick trips down to the marketplace. It was alittle strange that Vanilla hadn't come with Cream, however. She always did.

The dark hedgehog shrugged lightly, ignoring the pull on his quills as Chocola and Cheese, Cream's two chao, decided to tug on them excitedly. "Does your mother know that you'll be here while she's doing that?"

Cream shuffled her feet, looking guilty. Ah, so that was why. "Cream..." He frowned at her.

"`m sorry, Mr. Shadow. I just...wanted to come play with the chao, instead of just hanging around home." She ducked her head, looking repentant. And knowing her she really was repentant, for all that she probably had wanted to hang around the chao.

He sighed to himself. "You know what, let's go back to your place and find out if your babysitter today will be alright with you both coming back here." That way he wouldn't have to deal with Vanilla's disappointed in you stare or Cream's sad face. Neither of those expressions were ones he liked to deal with.

Cream tilted her head to look up at him. “Really?” She asked, looking far too hopeful for Shadow’s taste.

“….Yes, really. “ He sighed. At least the chao here weren’t entirely dependent on him. If it came down to it, they could get their own fruit if he was slow to return.

At least Cream seemed to be happy, now.

* * *

"The hell is a chao?"

Shadow stared at the pale blue...thing clinging to his quills. It had somehow hidden itself in his quills between breaking into that museum and chaos controlling to the ARK. Where he picked it up, he had absolutely no idea.

Rouge just seemed to be dying at his irritated confusion. "A chao," She said long and slow, "Is a little creature that people like to take care of and own. They're very good companions, I hear."

He snorted quietly. "Oh, so a world trotting treasure hunter knows that?"

"Most people do, Shadow. In fact, world trotting treasure hunter or no, I've even been considering getting a chao of my own." Rouge shrugged with a cheery grin. Her cheer was just irritating Shadow more, as he pulled the chao away from his quills and dropped it. It caught itself with its weak wings and looked up at him with big sad eyes.

Ugh. Is _that_ how those things got people to take care of them? Well, Shadow wasn't going to fall for it. He wasn't so weak as to fall for some...some doe eyes like Rouge, or that blue hedgehog.

( _Uhuh_ , a voice that sounded very much like Maria at her most sarcastic, _You never fall for the doe eyes, Shadow. Never ever_.)

Shadow waved his hand. "I'm leaving. You can...take care of this thing, if you really think it’s of any use." Rouge seemed to want to argue with him but he ignored her as he walked out of the room and towards the viewing station.

Standing there, watching the stars drift by and Gaia turn, Shadow could almost pretend for a moment that the GUN attack had never happened and he was back fifty years ago, waiting for Maria. Except there was no girl coming to see him and most of the ARK was powered down--at least for now.

The doors behind him slide open and he rolled his eyes. What did Rouge want now? He resolved to ignore them until he heard a soft chirping. His ears twitched back to listen and he turned his head.

Almost directly behind him and with the clear intention of climbing back into his quills was the chao. He scowled at it and it responded by tilting its small head at him. Maye if he kicked it, it would leave him alone?

With that thought, he pulled back his foot and then stopped, almost seeing Maria's hurt expression. She would probably love these pathetic things and--that meant they were off limits, no matter how he might feel about it.

Groaning to himself, Shadow knelt down. "Why do you follow me?" He demanded of the tiny creature. "I have nothing to give you."

It squeaked at him.

Well.

Perhaps he did have something to give to the tiny thing.

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose were currently engaged in a duel of wills.

The former had brought Cream home, as he promised, to speak to her babysitter--who happened to be the latter. Which wasn't good for Shadow at all--Amy Rose was one of the few people who weren't part of GUN that might have a personal grudge against him over that moron Sonic getting caught by GUN.

It's not like he told them 'Oh, I'm Sonic!', Chaos they should know who he was. How was it his fault that everyone assumed he was Sonic? If anything he should be the one on the offense because of that.

Society was weird and confusing and some days Shadow was glad that he was left alone in the chao garden. He hated trying to figure out the best way to deal with people. With Chao it was simple--and on the ARK it had been too. There, either the scientists wanted to study him or GUN wanted to turn him into a weapon.

Nice and simple.

"Miss Amy, it's really not Mr. Shadow's fault!" Cream puffed up at their knees. "I-I left on my own, because I wanted to spend time in the chao garden today..."

Amy tilted her chin up, her jade eyes glowering right at Shadow. "Cream, you can't trust this guy. He's--not a good person." Well, he wasn't going to deny that. "He might hurt you, or Ms. Vanilla." Now that, he had issue with.

"Excuse me?" Shadow snapped. "Where exactly do you get off saying that?"

The pink hedgehog narrowed her eyes. "Um, Prison Island? Radical Highway?"

He crossed his arms and tilted his chin right back at her. "Collateral damage, against GUN, if I may remind you. I didn't target any civilians." Shadow narrowed his eyes sharply as he continued. "In fact, half the damage blamed on myself--or Sonic I suppose--was GUN's doing. And beyond that, GUN isn't going to show up here. Right."

The last part might've been a question but Amy scowled at it. Everything he said was perfectly true--if any civilians had been hurt, it was GUN's doing not his. And Sonic? As he thought before, that had been GUN as well. As for Prison Island...well, he didn't care about that. He was glad that damn place had been burned to the ground.

Shadow was not going back into that pit.

"P-please stop..." Cream whimpered and Shadow breathed out. Getting angry at Amy wasn't going to make Cream any happier--which meant he'd have to stop. Plus, with Bolt was in his quills and he really didn't want to hurt the dark chao.

He briefly touched Cream's head, as if to reassure her as Bolt safely clambered out of his quills. Looking to Amy, Shadow said, "Cream did wish to come to the chao garden. However, as it seems you do not wish to let her come today, she cannot. Cream--" The girl looked up at him tearfully. "--You can come by with your mother, another day."

Amy pursed her lips at him as Shadow gave Cream his goodbyes and let her hug Bolt--all while reassuring her in short quiet sentences that he was fine and this was fine.

Shadow sure as hell hoped she felt guilty for making Cream cry, dammit.

* * *

Rouge was a pain in his quills, Shadow thought.

The bat had almost gotten them both killed, in that GUN vault on Prison Island. They may have gotten the chaos emeralds but...Something was wrong. Perhaps he shouldn't be questioning the Professor's ultimate plans, but the closer he got to fulfilling them, the heavier the feeling in his chest got.

This had to be what Maria wanted, he reassured himself, if it wasn't he would...be lost. He probably wouldn't know what to do, if this wasn't what Maria and the Professor wanted. They were--the only family he really ever had and now no longer hand, because of the people of Gaia. Because of GUN.

(Shadow was still ignoring the Maria-voice that told him that this was not what she wanted. He couldn't bear to listen.)

What didn't help with his shaking resolve were the chao. Somehow, while out in the jungle, Shadow had picked up a second chao. He hadn't found it until Bolt--he did not name it, dammit--had made some aggressive chirping. The new chao, Zeph's response had just been to fly away from Bolt's angry chirping.

...No, he didn't name the second chao either, Chaos save him.

He still didn't know what was so attractive about him that chao decided to attach themselves to his quills willy nilly. And he didn't know why he was faltering so much because of the chao. They were just...chao. They couldn't talk, barely take care of themselves, and were loud with their chirping.

Obnoxious, annoying, and loud. There were all things that he despised with all his being, because all that did was get you killed or hurt. Which begged a question: Why did he want to protect them?!

It was...frustrating and weirdly relieving at the same time. The former because if he wanted to protect them, there was no way he could go through with the plan. They'd die, no matter what he'd do. But the latter...it reminded him of how much he had wanted to protect Maria.

Shadow closed his eyes. His life still revolved around her, even after her death, didn't it? He had never seen that as a bad thing but...

 _Would she really_ , a treacherous voice of his own spoke up, _want revenge this way? Or revenge at all? Maria loved Gaia—_

He hissed and shook those thoughts away. "I hate this." He muttered, his crimson gaze locked on the x of chaos emeralds in front of them. They just needed one more and the plan could truly begin, yet he was still--

Bolt and Zeph chirped at him from his ankles. He looked down at them and then back at the chaos emeralds. For what felt like an eternity, he debated internally what he should do before he moved.

"I'm sorry, professor." Shadow whispered as he tugged the green emerald free from the x. "But I can't...Maria wouldn't want this. Why did I ever think she would? She loves—loved Gaia…"

His head pounded as he swept the two tiny chao into his arms and clumsily pulled on the chaos energy in the emerald. Freedom, he thought through the headache, would be nice.

* * *

Shadow stared at the pink hedgehog who was cooing at one of his chao. He scowled at her as the chao, the little traitors, cooed back at her.

He didn't rightly know why the hell she was there--It had been two days since he had encountered her at Cream's home. It probably had something to do with exactly that. Shadow's scowl darkened at that because Chaos knew that she was probably, unjustifiably, worried for the Brea family.

In the end, Bolt's irritated chirping was what drew Amy's attention from--that was Plum, wasn't it? Argh. Amy made a face at him. "What did you do to that chao?" She demanded, eyeing Bolt as if Shadow had hurt the chao somehow.

Ha, like he would.

"I did nothing." He deadpanned. "He's just as annoyed as I am that you're not explaining yourself."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Explaining myself? I should be asking you that!" Amy stood up, her hands on her hips as she stared him down and Chaos why did he have to see parts of Maria in everyone he met? It was starting to really be a pain in the neck. She continued speaking. "You're the one out here in a chao garden, doing...something. What's Eggman plotting?!"

Shadow puffed out a breath and soothed Bolt with a couple of scritches. "How should I know what the Doctor wants? I haven't seen him since I left the ARK, two months ago." A dull pain ached behind his ears but he ignored it, like he always did when he thought of the ARK.

Amy frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. But she no longer looked as suspicious, almost as if she almost wished she could trust him. "...Why did you leave?" Amy wondered, her eyes narrowed.

Was he going to have to justify himself to everyone? "I still hate humans, if that's what you're asking," Shadow said flatly, "I can't not, after what they did to me. But it’s not as if destroying humanity is going to bring them back. So I'm here, raising chao, instead of going after them." _Maria would be so proud, raising life instead of taking it._

The pink hedgehog went still, her head tilted at him. "Bring them back?"

Aw, hell. Shadow hadn't meant to mention the Professor or Maria in any capacity--and he wasn't going to tell her any more, even if she wanted him to. In fact... "That's--private. And, no, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Ugh, fine." She tilted her chin up before she gave the chao she had been lavishing with attention one last scratch before turning away. He watched her go, the pink standing stark against the greenery surrounding the garden.

Once she was gone and out of sight, Bolt stopped chirping at her and snuggled into his quills. Zeph chirped at him, the fly chao glad to see the power-run chao back. Shadow rolled his eyes as he felt them curled in between, like his quills were some sort of nest.

Chao were strange but Amy Rose and others like her? They were even stranger and far harder to deal with.

* * *

"My head hurts." He muttered to the chao. Zeph and Bolt patted his muzzle, chirping at him. Shadow wondered if they actually understood him or could just sense his pain.

Zeph climbed onto his head and tugged on his ears. Shadow made a face at the pain even as Bolt pointed forward. He sighed before he began following Bolt's pointing...paw? Hand? Shadow had no idea what those strange things were.

Whatever, he thought. It’s not like anything mattered anymore. He was a oath breaker--his promise to the professor and to Maria, both lay broken on the floors of the ARK. Shadow didn't have anything anymore, not even a goal to follow.

Maria, what do I do now?, he wondered.

Shadow let out a deep sigh and tried to skate but the pounding ache in his head made him stumble. He grimaced and just jogged instead: He'd lose his head, if he didn't stay slow.

Ahead of them, water splashed against the cliffs Bolt lead him to. There he stood for a long time, just listening to the waves. Shadow wondered if this was something everyone got to see, every day, or if...No, he can't keep hanging onto that. He had to move on, right? That was what was the usual advice was, wasn't it?

He laughed darkly. Like he could ever just...move on from that, from watching people he cared for murdered right in front of him. That wasn't as easy as that advice always seemed to imply.

Shaking his head, Shadow looked down at Bolt, the chao pointing towards the forest to his left. He'd...just left there, hadn't he? Why point him out of the forest only to lead him back into it? Zeph pulled on his ears and he hissed. These chao were demanding! Frustrated, he made to drop Bolt, who latched onto his arm at the movement.

"I don't understand you!" He snapped at Bolt. "What do you want from me? I can't give you anything; I don't have anything to give!"

Bolt nipped his arm and he yelped, more out of surprise than pain. Shadow snatched at the chao, who slipped off his arm and began scurrying into the forest. Zeph gave a mournful chirp from the top of his head and tugged on his ears again.

...He could just leave. Take Zeph off and chaos control...somewhere. Anywhere he wanted--He could've been exploring Gaia, seeing what the world was like, instead of trying to destroy it.

But after another mournful chirp from Zeph, Shadow internally shook himself. No. Running off now---It'd just be running away. And maybe he'd already run away from the ARK, and the Professor, but he can't run away again.

"You win." He told Zeph and trekked into the forest after Bolt, not even noticing how his headache had eased off.

* * *

"Here to terrorize my chao again, Amy Rose?" Shadow rumbled, not bothering to turn and look at the girl as he fed a square fruit to a hero swim chao.

Said girl floundered for a moment before she said, "N-no! I just--I guess I want to know why you're here. And by here, I mean the chao garden. Chao don't...seem like your type of thing?"

...Weird. She was far less hostile now than the last time she had been here. Whatever had changed between now and then, Shadow didn't know. He wasn't going to ask either, because Chaos knew he didn't want to know. The less he knew about her, the better.

(Stop not trying to make friends, Shadow, grumbled the Not-Maria voice. Shut up and go away, he thought back.

No, he's not crazy, he just...had issues.)

"And what do you think my type of thing is, Amy Rose?" He asked as he stood up, Zeph fluttering around his head and quills. "Taking over the world? Destroying cities?" Perhaps he was being unfair--but he was tired of the suspicious and wary looks, even if he hadn't gotten them in a long time.

She rolled her eyes. "Just Amy, thanks. 'Amy Rose' makes me feel weird--It'd be like me calling you Shadow the Hedgehog every time I said your name." Amy paused as she watched Zeph's happy fluttering. "And--I guess you just seem like someone who...would think chao are weak."

Shadow raised an eyebrow at her before shaking his head. "I did. And sometimes I still do—it’s not something that stops me from taking care of them." The weak needed to be protected and taken care of too, after all.

"Oh." Amy shuffled her feet before she sighed, like there was something heavy on her shoulders. He frowned as she struggled with whatever it was and wondered: Had she really just come here to ask him that or was there something else? She looked up and then blurted; "Something bad happened, didn't it? To make you hate people. Like. Someone died, bad. Right?"

He stared at her. She flushed and looked down at her feet. She's a kid, he reminded himself, and doesn't understand tact, yet, obviously.

"Sorry." She apologized before he could say anything. "That was--A little too blunt, wasn't it? But um. I'm sorry. That that happened to you, and whoever else it may have happened to too! And uh. I'm sorry I yelled at you too? Cream and Ms. Vanilla seem to really like you..."

Shadow blinked at her.

...Chaos, what was he supposed to say to that? He never really got apologies--Things were the way they were. And anyone who really should've apologized never would--not that he would've forgiven them had they done so. Murder wasn't easily forgiven, no matter what.

In the end, he puffed. "There's. No need for you to apologize. It has--had nothing to do with you. Just GUN." As always, his mood darkened at the mention of that organization. If it weren't for his concern for the chao, he would go and single handedly destroy that whole organization--!

**_No._ **

He internally stomped on the thought viciously and shook his head. Shadow will not entertain those thoughts, neither now nor in the future. They were poison, after all. Just look at the Professor.

"I still wanted to. I'm also sorry for yelling." Amy gave him a tentative smile. "So, um. I've helped out in chao gardens before, but I bet there's lots more about chao that you know that I don't. Can you show me?"

Shadow eyed her, gauging her. Her desire seemed...honest. Her apology seemed honest. Part of him wanted to say no, he was fine here on his own but. Something about the expression on her face stopped him and he sighed. "Alright, fine. Just don't yell?"

Amy beamed at him and probably would've hugged him if Bolt hadn't gotten in the way. What a hero.

* * *

It was a garden.

A chao garden, if the sight of multiple different chao was any indication. Bolt was already there, bouncing around with a couple of other chao that seemed to be...running laps? How strange: Did they even have any concept of laps?

Zeph leapt from his head with a weak flutter, working her small wings hard to keep airborne. He caught her with his free hand as her wings gave. "Careful." He muttered to her. She gave him a toothy grin in response.

That was when Bolt caught sight of them and rushed over, latching onto his leg. Bolt's loud chirping gained the attention of the other chao in the garden and many of them wandered over or near to inspect Shadow. The last time he was this closely scrutinized, it had been during an exam on the ARK.

His head pounded at the thought and he closed his eyes. Bolt and Zeph whimpered at him and led him further into the garden until they were at the edge of the small pond in the center.

Shadow wasn't sure how it happened, but he soon found himself sitting at the edge, his air skates off and next to him with the emerald as he let his feet cool off. The chao swimming inside the pond didn't seem to mind the non-chao occupant as they lazily drifted though the water.

Why had Bolt brought him here? Was this his home? If it was, how in Chaos' name had he ended up in Station Square's Radical Highway? That had to be miles away from where they were now, if not entire landmasses away.

Speaking of Bolt, he had rejoined the chao running around the garden. There was a thin line that seemed to mark the perimeter of the garden that no chao wanted to cross. At least that was what he had deduced, as no chao seemed to want to wander passed the worn lines. Paths may be a better word for it, however...

Zeph bumped his hand with her head and chirped up at him. He looked down at her and then at the chaos emerald on his other side. He could leave. He still had the ability to do so--or he could make a choice.

Shadow sighed. "You just keep winning, don't you Zeph?" He muttered to the chao as he snagged the emerald. He weighed it for a moment before finally tossing it into the pond, where it hit the dead center. The swimming chao looked up to peer at him and when he seemed uncaring about the jewel he had just tossed, they went back to their swims.

He ran his fingers against Zeph's soft head as she chirped at him again. "I guess I'm staying." Shadow told her.

A garden of chao, creatures that seemed to thrive off chaos energy. He might not be a chao, but he was a creature of Chaos just as they were. Shadow might just find more solace here than by traveling the world.

* * *

Amy Rose was not... _too_ annoying of a person to deal with. She talked far too much for Shadow's comfort, though most of it was aimed at the chao to his eternal joy. Chaos knew what he would do if she was constantly jabbering to him--He'd likely explode.

He did not want to explode in his garden.

She also posed some strange questions--most loudly that of the 'Why is there a chaos emerald in the middle of the pond????'

"It's there because I put it there," He had said and hadn't changed his answer since. Sometimes she eyed the pond like she expected it to explode, instead of Shadow. It always made a weird warm feeling in his chest, when something else earned the wariness he was usually on the spearhead end of.

Most of the chao seemed to like her, especially the hero chao. Only the dark chao seemed to still be more partial to Shadow--which was gratifying because both Zeph and Bolt were dark chao.

What? He can't be glad his first chao would like him more than a young girl who had only recently started working in the garden? Then what was he allowed to be glad about, huh?

...Alright enough of that.

Today was supposed to be a calm day, with Amy gone to babysit Cream. Sometimes she still came, with a delighted Cream in tow, but today didn't seem to be a day like that. If anything....today felt like a foreboding day.

The last time he'd had a heavy feeling like this, GUN had raided the ARK. It made him on edge and all of the chao seemed to know it. Bolt and Zeph kept the other chao away from him as he set up the fruit on the feeding circles, as if they knew he was tense. They probably did, once he thought about it.

The tension finally broke when Cheese dove through the greenery surrounding the garden with a sad wail. Shadow caught the chao in his arms as he cuddled against the hedgehog. "What..?" He frowned down at Cheese. Where Cheese was, Cream was never far behind.

And speak of the Mobian, Cream came running into the garden with Amy and an unknown large purple cat following her. "Mr. Shadow!" She sobbed, collapsing against him. "Chocola...! Chocola...!"

He shifted his arms so that he could hold Cream and Cheese at once and he looked at Amy, unsaid question clear on his expression. Amy grimaced. "Someone...chaonapped Chocola. We have no idea who but--Big and I are going to go looking for him and his chaonapper."

"I-I wanted to go too," Cream said, her voice thick with sorrow, "But Mama won't let me and I--M. Shadow! Please help Miss Amy and Mr. Big find Chocola!" She fixed big doe eyes on him, the fur on her face wet from tears.

Oh no. Crying children and kidnapped chao--And, if he said no, Amy would kill him and he'd let her because Cream probably wouldn't stop crying if he did. Stuck between a rock and a hard place... unless he…

"I'll help find him in no time, Cream." Shadow finally decided. "Will you and Vanilla come and watch over my chao every day? If only long enough to make sure they'd eaten." Not the best solution, what with Amy no doubt tagging along and thus unable to watch the garden herself, but it was better than none at all.

Cream's entire expression lit up. She always helped feeding the chao--which was why he suggested it. "Y-yeah, of course I will, Mr. Shadow!" She cried, pulling Cheese into a hug.

Shadow nodded. "Thank you, Cream. Now, let's get you home and...I suppose do some proper introductions." He glanced at 'Big', who he supposed was the large purple cat. The name was rather fitting, considering he was twice Shadow's size and would probably crush him if he wasn't a science project.

Big just smiled at him--but his smile wasn't as wide as Amy's grin, who just seemed pleased to see how easily Cream wrapped him around her fingers.

 _Oh shut up_ , he thought at her, _she was **crying.**_ ****

**Author's Note:**

> shadow, when cream shows up: oh boy got to pretend to be a well adjusted person now
> 
> i almost called this chao whisperer so.
> 
> shadow has headaches due to the memory altering he suffered after ARK but before he went on ice. Also permanents of untreated concussion/head damage too, because lbr he probably got badly hurt in that escape pod when it hit earth/gaia. between that and the memory altering thinking about that time gives him headaches--alone with just the ARK in general because of gerald's plan.
> 
> yes i call their world gaia. for obvious reasons.
> 
> cream has shadow wrapped around her little fingers--all she has to do is give him a teary doe eye look and he just rolls over. also whatever happened to chocola, after sonic heroes anyway? did metal sonic eat him. why did he even kidnap a chao--
> 
> anyway this probably leads to an AU sonic heroes i don't wanna write.


End file.
